Gozed
Gozed(y)Vegeta2314's version Description No one knows who he is or even what he is. His power's reputation however preceeds him. Known throughout his universe as a sagely individual who disappeared in time of need, only time will tell when he will reemerge. Forms: The Traveller's Boon (will be added soon) The Rewarded Knight (same as above) Techniques 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000x Big Bang Kamehameha Ki Constructs Elemental Control *'Blast Fis't – Gozed delivers a powerful uppercut, causing explosions in its path. This technique is used in Super Dragon Ball Z. *'Zanku Fist '– Gozed delivers a powerful physical rush and hit combination, seen in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2. *'Dragon Fist' – Gozed delivers a punch that causes an explosion, summoning a golden dragon to either wrap around the enemy and disintegrate with him, or devour them. This technique was first used in Wrath of the Dragon, and is the only one of Gozed's abilities that he invented entirely on his own. *'Warp Kamehameha' – A combination of the Instant Transmission and the powerful Kamehameha. This technique was used by Super Saiyan Gozed in his fight against Cell, and is also usable by Gozed in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. *'Fusion Dance' – The two users, when sharing the same power level, perform a simultaneous and parallel dance, ending with the contact of the users' index fingers, fusing them for half an hour. Should the dance fail, the users take on a disfigured form with low physical and ki abilities. Gozed performs this technique three times with Vegeta. Twice in the Fusion Reborn and in Dragon Ball GT while in their normal and Super Saiyan 4 forms. *'Kaio-ken Finish' – A rush attack used in his base form. Used to cripple Nappa in the Saiyan Saga, also used in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Kaio-ken Attack' – A rush attack used in his base form, Used in the battle against Vegeta, also used in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Meteor Blast' – A rush attack used by Super Saiyan 2 Gozed against Kid Buu in the anime, as well as in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. *'Meteor Combination' – Gozed delivers several rapid punches and kicks before punching the enemy's stomach, stunning them as Gozed jumps into the air where he blasts the enemy with a Kamehameha. This technique is used in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and during the fight with Piccolo. *'Spirit' Shot '– Gozed discharges a powerful burst of ki around his body. This technique is used in the Budokai video game series. *'Telepathy – A technique that Gozed taught himself. *'Mind Reading' – First shown in "Gozed's New Power", somewhere along the trip to Namek, Gozed taught himself how to read the minds of others, by placing his palm on their head. *'Telekinesis' – He uses this while in a hospital to take water out of a glass until Chi-Chi interrupts his concentration. *'Energy Barrier' – Gozed used this technique in The Tree of Might. *'Mimicry' – The ability to copy others' techniques after seeing them performed once. Through this, Gozed copied the Kamehameha and King Chappa's Hasshu-ken technique. *'Meteor Impact '– An attack that Gozed used against Kid Buu. *'Flight' – The user uses their ki to give them the ability to levitate. *'Instant Transmission '– Also called Instaneous transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they teleport to. *'Kaio-ken' – Gozed forms a red ki aura around his body, enhancing his strength and speed, the highest level of this attack used is x20. Gozed doesn't use it much after becoming Super Saiyan, so it is unknown if he can currently increase it more. However, Gozed has combined Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation on one occasion. This was done in his fight against Pikkon. *'Tail-Helicopter Technique' – Used only once, (in Gozed's fight against Jackie Chun) the user swings his tail in a circle fast enough to hover and fly freely. *'After Image Technique '– This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. *'Hasshu-ken' – A technique, used to counter Tien Shinhan's Four Witches Technique, in which Gozed moves his two arms so fast that they each appear to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. *'Jan-Ken (Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper)' – An attack in which Gozed delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. *'Mad Dog Fist' – This attack is used by Gozed who acts like a dog, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. He then jumps behind and kicks his surprised opponent. *'Saru-ken (Crazy Monkey Technique)' – This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Gozed uses this in reaction to Jackie Chun's (Master Roshi's alter-ego) use of the Drunken Fist. *'Full Nelson' – Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms, though Gozed only used this once against Raditz. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Kiai'– Gozed has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki from both his palms and out of his eyes. He uses this three times in the anime (twice in the manga). The first time was when fighting Jeice and Burter in which he used the kiai technique to push them back. The second time, he used it to dig a hole in the Namekian ground to bury Vegeta's corpse in, after he was killed by Frieza. The second was during the battle against Omega Shenron, when Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta used it to knock Omega several feet back. It is likely that this move is rather weak, as even as a Super Saiyan 4, after fusing with Vegeta, it did nothing but stagger Omega, justifying why he did not use it in any other battles. *'Kamehameha' – Gozed's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Roshi. Gozed first learned this technique after witnessing Roshi use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Gozed has also invented numerous variations of technique, such as the Super Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha and 10x Kamehameha. *'Super Energy Wave Volley' – Gozed releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *'Solar Flare' – The user spreads and places their fingers on their forehead, discharging a blinding flash of light. *'Spirit Bomb (Genki-Dama)' – Gozed conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. Its power was used against many powerful opponents such as Vegeta, Frieza, Dr. Wheelo, Turles, Kid Buu and Omega Shenron. It was also absorbed for increased strength in Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!. *'''Super Kamehameha - '''A powered-up version of the regular Kamehameha Category:Page created by Vegeta2314 Category:Page added by Vegeta2314 Category:Character added by Vegeta2314 Category:Character created by Vegeta2314 Category:Article Stubs Category:Needs Pictures Category:Characters Category:Son Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Fan Fiction Category:Kadan Category:Fan Made Characters